Dilliance
by dilliance
Summary: my first story here, in fanfict! HaruXmusica pairing. it's something cheesy and melodramatic...


something i never tried before :)) HaruXMusica pairing :) this will be my first story here in fanfiction, so please excuse all the flaws... i'm no expert at this

Disclaimer: i do not own Rave. :( if i did, Musica will be the main character (ROFL)

setting: this story holds AFTER Reina died, with nothing much really happening :| it's only musica, haru, and Ellis (plue and griff, a given) traveling together

Hope you guys enjoy! please do wait and comeback for chapter two .

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: nightmare…<p>

"Hey! Wait up!" I scream at him. It's one of those rare, warm, peaceful days where we don't have to fight anyone. He runs to her laughing, and I lag a little bit behind him, just for the sake of it.

"Slow down Haru! You might fall!" she teases him with a laugh.

"Don't expect me to catch you when you do." I grumble. He just laughs it off, for we both know very well that when he does fall, I'll be there to catch him. It always has been like this since we traveled together. She is the light, he is the sword, and I'm the shield. Maybe, that's the reason I always lagged a little bit behind him… After all, I promised myself that I'll protect this naïve but honest boy with my life. I made it my duty to guard his back and make him a path. It doesn't matter if he only looks at her. It doesn't matter at all…

"Are you sure it doesn't matter?" I hear someone say. I can't see him, but I tense my guard. I don't know how he knew what I was thinking, but one thing for sure, he can be dangerous.

"Don't be so tense." He says. Then the whole world goes pitch black.

"Is this an illusion…?" I murmur. After assuring myself that Haru is safe, I concentrate on the mysterious voice.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I ask. I realized that I was standing on nothing. The green-grass had disappeared and it was a black empty space under my feet.

"I'm you." He chuckles. "I'm Hemlio Musica."

He was messing with my head as far as I was concerned. How can he be me?

"I'm not messing with your head, I am you." he whispers. "Now answer my question." He says, a little bit louder this time.

"What question?" I ask carefully.

"My first question; are you sure it doesn't matter?" he asks in a daring tone.

"Of course it doesn't. If you are me, you should know that much."

"But you love him. Not only as a friend but as more." He states in a somewhat sorrow-filled voice.

"You can't be me." I laugh. "The women-crazy Hemlio Musica falling for a bratty boy? You don't have to me to know that it's impossible!" I laugh more.

He laughs a bit with me then suddenly stops. "You have been hiding the truth from the world with that simple excuse. You made sure that he wouldn't know by hitting on every girl you meet. And along the way, you fell for it too. Because you wanted to forget that you loved him, you made yourself fall for your own trick. Am I right?"

"You must be crazy." I mutter. But I was starting to get confuse again. "I love Reina." I say in hopelessness.

"And she is dead." He answers.

"But I still do love her. Her soul lives with my silver." I counter. But for some reason, I wasn't confident with my words. What if what he said was all true? What if this too is just an excuse? It doesn't make sense. I should be laughing this off right now. But why was I so confused and nervous?

"Because like I said; you love him. You might have loved Reina, but you love him more." He responds. "You fell for him when you first met him. That's why you went back to him even after you guys separated."

"Nonsense!" I cry. "I just went to help him look for rave since there were no more clues to silver ray!"

"And it's just an excuse. You just can't forget about him." He says flatly. "You want to kiss him, Hemlio. You want to hug him and hold him until he breaks so that he can look only at you…"

"SHUT UP!" I wake up screaming. Panting lightly, I glanced at the clock which said fifteen past one.

"It was a dream…" I sigh as I wipe my cold sweat of my face with both hands. Deep inside me, the fact that it was a dream disturbed me most. If it was a dream, he wasn't lying when he said that he was me. He was telling the truth about everything…

With a soft chuckle, I look around the room. The moonlight seeped into the room, just enough to help me see their faces. Ellie was sleeping the bed with Plue and Griff. And beside me was Haru, snoring slightly. I study him bit more. His bit loose clothes relive his collar bone and scars. His silver hair glistens in the moonlight and his lips mutter something I failed to understand.

'You want to kiss him, Hemlio.' The words echo in my head, and I sharply look away. This was getting ridiculous. I slowly look back and the words continue. 'You want to hug him and hold him in your arms.'

With a sigh I stand up. I need fresh air to clear my thoughts. As I made my way to the door, I heard a rustle behind me.

"Where are you going?" Haru asks sleepily.

"Just outside to cool my head." I reply.

"Bad dream?" he asks. And before I can answer, he declares. "I'm coming. I'm not sleepy anymore."

* * *

><p>to be continued at chapter two<p> 


End file.
